Mario vs Pac-Man
Mario vs Pac-Man is Episode 7 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Pac-Man! They are video game legends, and undoubtedly two of the most well known. But which one walks away in a death match? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight World 1-1 New Super Mario Bros. Wii Rather than run in to the usual Goombas and Koopas, Mario had noticed a few coloured ghosts creeping around in set patterns. He also noticed white pellets in place of the coins and other such Mario Bros. style items. Out of a pipe emerged a yellow ball, who soon revealed himself to be Pac-Man. Mario clenched his fists; no way was Pac-Man going to show up his ''series. Mario leaped up at Pac-Man, attempting to dispose of him as if he were nothing more than one of Bowser's minions. Pac-Man scooted away, throwing a fruit at Mario who caught it and crushed it in his hand. Game on! '''Here we go! ' The two icons traded punches and kicks, with Mario grabbing Pac-Man and slamming him into a pipe. He then swept his legs and delivered a firm punch while jumping into the air. Pac-Man threw a Fire Hydrant down at Mario while he was airborne, slamming Mario into the ground. Pac-Man then landed beside Mario and bit him several times to deal some damage. Mario took to the air, leaping atop some blocks which Pac-Man destroyed by jumping into them. Mario wall bounced off the side of one of them and delivered a Ground Pound right beside Pac-Man. This caught him, and allowed Mario to follow through with fireballs and a firm headbutt. Pac-Man was reeling, and Mario refused to let up, grappling him and hurling him over the top of a pipe. He gave chase, but ended up being caught in the face with an airborne fruit. Mario stopped in his tracks and Pac Man sped into him with several bites before punching and kicking Mario head first into a block. When the plumber landed, Pac-Man used his down smash to further damage him, blasting him into the side of the still placed Fire Hydrant. Mario stood up, using his cape to deflect a thrown fruit by Pac-Man but he felt a shot of water push him towards his adversary. Mario missed a punch and was subsequently grappled and pummeled until he managed to force a break. The two jumped in the air, with Mario swinging for a punch again, but Pac-Man ducking it and chomping at Mario, who was sent crashing back to the ground. Pac-Man threw another fruit at Mario, who did a spin to redirect it. Mario then threw fireballs at the Fire Hydrant to disable it, forcing it to fly at Pac-Man. He punched it back at Mario who instinctively used his cape to throw it back. This time, the rally broke as the hydrant slammed into Pac-Man's face and sent him further down the path. Mario used a Red Star to become Flying Mario, rushing after Pac-Man and delivering a spin to his back. He then pelted Pac-Man with star bits, until he used them as a path to dash at Mario, performing a Meteor Trampoline, grounding Flying Mario. Pac-Man then threw an On Fire Hydrant, which began throwing fireballs at Mario. Mario used a spin again, redirecting the fireballs and flying up in the air. Pac-Man leaped after him again but Mario grabbed him and hurled him down on top of the On Fire Hydrant. Mario then did a Ground Pound, destroying the hydrant and dealing damage to Pac-Man. Flying Mario's time then expired so Mario was unable to go airborne as effectively. He threw fireballs at Pac-Man, who blocked them with a Bonus Fruit. Pac-Man then jumped over the fireballs that Mario was still throwing in an effort to rush Mario with more bites. Mario leaped over him and spiked Pac-Man into the ground. He then Ground Pounded him threw the dirt, assuming the battle was over. He was wrong. Further down the path, Pac-Man burst out of a pipe with a headbutt. Mario crashed to the ground and Pac-Man slid into him, before hitting with another devastating headbutt to spike Mario into the floor. He then threw Mario off an edge, assuming now he ''had ended the battle. Mario, however, had other plans. He somehow managed to wall bounce to a recovery, now a few feet behind Pac-Man. Mario rushed up behind Pac-Man and hit him with repeated fireballs. Pac-Man covered up but was soon overpowered by the attacks. Mario then headbutted Pac-Man into the air, joining him there before spiking him into the ground. Mario then span around in the air and delivered a homing Ground Pound, crushing Pac-Man under his might. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Mario! Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Nintendo VS Namco themed fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Arcade Themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant